Painkiller
by Tomato12
Summary: —Kise…— Apenas si puede oírlo, se hunde en la almohada; no quiero escucharlo de él. —¿Por qué? —Le sorprende el tono de su voz, su mano tiembla cuando Aomine la estrecha con la suya; es al único al que se lo permite pero es la última persona a la que quiere ver. [One-shot] [AoKise]


**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje(?, angst(? drama(? romance(?

**Publicaciones: **fanfiction y Amor Yaoi

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi si fuese lo contrario estos dos serían los protagonistas de la serie. **

* * *

><p><strong>Painkiller<strong>

_Capitulo único_

**.**

Cae al suelo y por inercia se lleva las manos al lugar afectado, ríe descontroladamente y no puede evitar el acomodarse en el frío suelo. Tiene muchas nauseas pero le da demasiada pereza levantarse al escusado y se limita a quedarse boca arriba mirando el color blanco del techo hasta que pueda quitarse esa sensación desagradable.

Escucha un ruido proveniente de la puerta pero le ignora completamente, ahí estaba de nuevo alguien para darle el sermón de su vida aún después de ser ignorado muchas veces antes. Finge estar dormido cuando unas manos le toman del rostro, puede sentir su cuerpo elevarse y por un momento se permite suspirar tranquilamente. No sabe exactamente a dónde le lleva esa persona, lleva un rato esperando su descenso a cualquier lugar y cuando finalmente siente que lo han posado en una superficie plana un helado chorro de agua cae sobre su cuerpo, inmediatamente trata de levantarse pero aquella mano le impide hacer cualquier movimiento.

—_Qué diablos… ¡Aominecchi! —_El mencionado le mira indiferente, nada ha cambiado en esa expresión y por un momento intenta gritarle que deje de mirarle de esa manera pero no puede, el nudo de garganta se hace aún mayor y solo atina a bajar la mirada sintiendo su cuerpo perder calor. Deja de forcejear, siente el cuerpo pesado y las ropas mojadas comienzan a molestarle Puede jurar que cae escarcha sobre su cabeza pero tal vez es parte de la ilusión, sonríe derrotado nuevamente ante el moreno. Aomine quita la mano de su torso y puede sentir inmediatamente el agua ya tibia, relaja sus músculos y trata de recostarse voluntariamente en la tina pero solo logra hundirse un poco más en el agua aún helada. Tirita de frío pero sigue sin hacer movimiento alguno, el silencio es demasiado incómodo pero agradece el que Daiki no le recrimine en al menos ese momento; se permite reír un poco, el efecto del alcohol y del polvo blanco aún no pierden efecto.

—_Estas hecho un asco Kise_ _—_ Aomine resopla, intenta formular alguna vaga respuesta pero finalmente sigue en silencio, cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua caer por su cuerpo, deslizándose sobre su rostro camuflando la traviesa lágrima que rueda sobre su mejilla derecha. No hace nada y no piensa decir algo, si bien ha entendido que Aomine en cualquier momento puede molerlo a golpes la sola idea de que lo haga no le parece tan mala sabe que lo merece pero no quiere regresar al mundo real y ver que su vida está hecha pedazos.

Se encoge de hombros y el agua deja de fluir, Daiki le ayuda a salir de la bañera y lo acompaña cerca de la puerta aún con la ropa chorreando de agua, toma una toalla y le seca el cabello con ella, puede sentir sus manos rosar sus cabellos y tiene el impulso de alejarlas de él pero se siente débil como para siquiera intentarlo. Le incomoda su tacto pero se queda quieto hasta que Aomine le toma del mentón obligándolo a mirarlo, su cuerpo tiembla y no sabe hacía donde mirar; no tiene escapatoria de esa mirada reprobatoria. Ve preocupación en esos ojos azules sin embargo el ambiente rápidamente vuelve a cambiar, tanto como para que Aomine le señale algo de ropa y salga de del cuarto de baño velozmente.

Suspira profundamente deslizándose sobre la puerta ahora cerrada, espera unos segundos hasta que su respiración y latidos del corazón vuelvan a la normalidad y siente el frío azulejo en su piel; se abraza a si mismo tratando de descifrar la acción de su antiguo compañero. Sonríe tristemente, nada de lo que intente ahora podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión, no ahora que ha perdido la esperanza. Sacude la cabeza y toma la muda de ropa; poco a poco la tela mojada se desliza por su delgada silueta y entonces se da cuenta de cuán demacrado esta. Se acerca al espejo y puede comprobarlo cuándo su cabello ya no tiene ese brillo que solía fascinarle a la gente, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos son más oscuras de lo normal, sus pupilas están completamente rojas, estaba más delgado de lo usual y los músculos que solía tener cuándo aún practicaba baloncesto habían desaparecido por completo.

Se mira a si mismo pero ya no se reconoce; con el tiempo aprendió que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, sus problemas no se resolverían de la noche a la mañana, sin embargo, prefería tomar el camino más fácil. Daiki ya no podía hacer nada por él, no cuándo ya le había dado la oportunidad de salvarlo en más de una ocasión. Podría sonar a escusas baratas pero su vida no era tan agraciada como todos pensaban, tal vez tenía más problemas que todos los demás, pero así era su vida y por desgracia ya no quería cambiarla. Abrió la gaveta detrás del espejo y sacó un frasco pequeño, extrajo algunas píldoras y las trago como si nada.

Se giró para dejar de mirar su reflejo, deslizo la playera color negro rápidamente sobre su piel, se colocó unos bóxer del mismo color y tomó los jeans azul oscuro que ha dejado Aomine para él. Inhala y exhala para darse algo de valor, sujeta la perilla con fuerza y la gira completamente; surge espontáneamente su capa de autoprotección_. _

Daiki le espera sentado en la cama, se encoge de hombros pero como si nada se recuesta a su lado.

—_Kise… —_ Apenas si puede oírlo, se hunde en la almohada; no quiero escucharlo de él. _—¿Por qué?_ —Le sorprende el tono de su voz, su mano tiembla cuando Aomine la estrecha con la suya; es al único al que se lo permite pero es la última persona a la que quiere ver, no quiere que lo vea tan deplorable, simplemente no quiere que el amor de su vida presencie la mierda en la que se ha convertido.

Demasiado tarde para mentir. Demasiado estúpido como para siquiera susurrarlo, no responde y está seguro de escuchar el rechinido de dientes de Daiki; cierra los ojos fuertemente sus manos aún entrelazadas son estrechadas con mayor fuerza y por reflejo abre los ojos para encontrarse acorralado por esos ojos tan penetrantes que ven a través de su alma. Un leve temblor le invade, su respiración se vuelve de nuevo aún más acelerada de lo normal; tiene miedo pero se mantiene quieto esperando algo que simplemente no sería posible.

—_¿Por qué?—_ Aomine susurra y siente su corazón encogerse, su voz suena tan extrañamente ajena que no lo reconoce. Desvía la mirada con dificultad pero nuevamente es interceptado por la mano libre de su compañero obligándole a verle directamente a los ojos; no lo evita pero no sabe que decir o cómo explicarse. Sus respiraciones chocan ante la cercanía y sus mejillas se encienden involuntariamente, no puede evitar el producir un gemido que sale de su garganta y siente el color de sus mejillas incrementarse.

—_Ryota—_ La mención de su nombre le hace estremecerse, no quiere lástima de su parte; ni siquiera la merece. Sus acciones no eran justificables, eso lo sabía cuándo había tomado su decisión simplemente se limitaba a cubrir su realidad culpando a los demás, incriminando a Daiki por no salvarle de una realidad de la que no era consiente. Puede darse cuenta de lo preocupado que esta y sabe que la hostilidad con la que lo trató solo estaba en su imaginación, le daba sermones, lo sacaba de lugares que ni recordaba conocer. Aomine siempre estaba ahí para él.

Se sentía tan miserable, su depresión, el consumo de alcohol y drogas. Nada era como antes y tampoco podía volver atrás, quería mandar todo a la mierda. Para él, el mundo podía destruirse o bien él podría desaparecer y el mundo seguiría girando. Querer desaparecer era un sentimiento egoísta, de seguro le recriminarían en el futuro o sus pocos amigos se lamentarían por su perdida, sin embargo, al final ya estaba muy cansado como para luchar.

.

¿Podría haber escogido una vida mejor? Tal vez si, tal vez no. Desde pequeño se había visto obligado a cumplir con las expectativas de sus padres. Cine, televisión, teatro, concursos, cada actividad debía ser cumplida a la perfección, siempre tenía que ser el mejor. Viajó por el mundo varios años, paso por escuelas de múltiples naciones, gente diferente pero también interesada y al final nunca era compensado con lo que realmente deseaba: un abrazo, un beso o unas míseras palabras que reconocieran su esfuerzo. En la adolescencia no fue muy diferente, la misma rutina, la misma vida monótona. Era acosado y discriminado, y siempre trataba de no darle importancia pero algunas veces solo esperaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

El día que conoció a Aomine todo había cambiado y había dejado atrás los pensamientos negativos que había albergado por muchos años, ingresó al equipo de basketball para mirarle de cerca, había convencido a los directivos de cambiarle de salón e incluso se permitía el pedirle al moreno juegos individuales tan solo pasar el tiempo con él. Cuando se graduaron de Teikou descubrió cuán enamorado estaba de Daiki.

.

Sintió una leve presión en sus labios, salió del trance y parpadeo repetidamente, Daiki le besaba lentamente y con cuidado, como si él fuese algo relativamente delicado.

—_Aomine-…—_Sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su boca, Daiki mordió su labio inferior permitiéndole explorar su cavidad con su lengua, no podía respirar y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente. Aomine se separó rápidamente preocupado por su estado, lo sujeto del brazo y se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo. _—No te hagas daño idiota—_ Se permitió ahogar su llanto en la camisa color azul oscuro de su compañero, lloró como no lo había hecho en años y finalmente cayó rendido sobre sus brazos con pequeños hipos que no le dejaban aún respirar.

—_Te amo Ryota—_ Su vista se nubló por completo pero se esforzó por mantener esa sonrisa radiante que solo a él le podía dedicar. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la paz que finalmente había logrado sentir.

—_También te amo Aominecchi— _

_Yo, puedo ser el asesino de tu dolor,_  
><em>Ámame hasta que todo esto termine,<em>  
><em>Porque soy el hombro en el que lloras<em>  
><em>El polvo en el que mueres<em>  
><em>Yo puedo ser el asesino de tu dolor.<em>

_—**Painkiller**/Three Days Grace_

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ello everybody, yo de nuevo con algo de angst -si a esto se le puede llamar angst- el titulo fue decidido de último momento cuándo estaba escuchando esta canción y es curioso porque no me había molestado en leer con atención la letra.

En facebook dije que estaba trabajando en un one-shot AoKise del que podría estar orgullosa pero lamentablemente debido a mis exámenes parciales no logre terminarlo y no sé como concluirlo, hoy a las 12:36 a.m del 20 de Septiembre este fue terminado después de encontrar el escrito en mis documentos olvidados -eso quiere decir que tarde algunas horas concluyendolo .-.

Espero volver con dos one-shot AoKise en los que estoy trabajando pero por lo mientras espero les guste este trabajo improvisado.

Una aclaración muy grande es que dependiendo de como lo leas podrás entenderlo, no puse explicitamente el hecho de que Kise muere pero te das una idea con lo de las píldoras -alcohol, drogas, medicina(?- no es una buena combinación. Y siempre quise hacer a un Kise depresivo así que supongo que esto es lo que resultó.

Disculpen si hay algunas faltas de ortografía.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

_—Tomato_


End file.
